


Rendezvous

by elistaire



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklebutch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sparklebutch).



Luis closed the door and drew the curtains. It had been weeks since he'd been able to host such a night as this, what with the Queen running amuck and keeping everyone at wit's end.

He poured the wine, offering some to his guest, who smiled seductively and sipped at the draught. Soft lips were made more lush by the faint trace of wine left behind, and Luis found he could not resist temptation.

He only broke the kiss when the knock came at the door. "Ah, Robert," he said, "that'll be Marcus, come to join us for the evening."


End file.
